


【好茶/朝耀】相濡以沫（黑桃设红茶会）

by ShalomTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad Ending, 黑桃设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 人们只记得相濡以沫，却忘记了更为重要的下一句。





	【好茶/朝耀】相濡以沫（黑桃设红茶会）

**Author's Note:**

> 黑桃Q×黑桃J only.

01  
　　急促的脚步声在古旧的楼梯间回响，小男孩有点胆怯地往后一督，不管三七二十一就急忙推开顶楼的木门进去了  
　　  
　　一个个大小不一的齿轮错落有致地镶嵌在形状不一的金属零件上，一节紧扣着一节地朝着不同方向缓缓旋转，每一道弧度都是经过精密计算的顺滑优美，繁复而不繁乱。时分针在镂空花纹的钟面上留下纤纤倩影，洋溢着浓厚的复古气息。  
　　  
　　小男孩身处的是位于首都正中央的黑桃国钟钟楼，是黑桃国的标志性建筑，见证了无数历史。  
　　  
　　有一位白发苍苍的老人背对着男孩，正轻抚着正中央的古老铜钟上精致的花纹和细碎的历史痕迹，不语。他身上那庄严的气势一时吓着了男孩，然而旁边细碎的风声响起，似乎在安慰着他，鼓励他打破沉默。于是男孩的眼里多了点勇气。  
　　  
　　「啊……你就是……妖精小姐口中的『时钟爷爷』吗？」小男孩兴奋又有点害怕地询问这传说中黑桃国钟的化身。  
　　  
　　「是啊，小王后。」时钟爷爷转过身来，对难得看得到他的人并不惊讶，也不像男孩先前想象中的不可亲近，而是来到男孩面前，揉乱了他沙金色的发丝笑着回答。  
　　  
　　这是第二个人摸我的头，我却意外地不讨厌的人呢。小男孩嘟着小嘴正了正快从头上掉下来的小礼帽，时钟爷爷看着小王后因为手臂不够长而弄得歪歪斜斜的小礼帽也只是一笑置之。  
　　  
　　「他们说您知道很多很多的事儿，有很多很多故事说的，请问您可以告诉我一个……」小王后的眼睛忽地闪闪发光的，问道：「黑桃国里没有人知道的秘密呢？」  
　　  
　　这个雀跃、期盼满满又带着孩子特有的狡黠的表情，有多久没看到？  
　　  
　　「好。你知道黑桃内战吗？」  
　　  
　　「这个课本上学了啊，算什么秘密？」男孩似乎有些不满。  
　　  
　　「说说看？」  
　　  
　　「……看您问了我才答的可不是为了您还特地给记起来的……」时钟爷爷对犯了傲娇有些失礼的小王后也见怪不怪。  
　　

 

02  
　　『黑桃历一七九七年，时任King打算推行一系列史无前例的体制改/革。』  
　　  
　　新King阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的加冕仪式上有众多贵族参与见证，他们共同祝愿黑桃国能够在新King的领导下继续繁荣昌盛，大方得体的举杯和微笑之下却是心不在焉、各怀鬼胎。  
　　  
　　不过是一朝更替，变不了什么的。他们已经把国家的经济命脉紧紧握在手中，利害关系纠缠不清，只要一切政策不变，那么没什么可怕的。  
　　  
　　金发蓝眼的年轻人披着印有黑桃国徽的深蓝色大衣，意气风发，他挂着大大的显得有点傻的笑容向在座各位鞠躬准备致辞，一开始贵族们还有闲向身边的同类悄悄撇嘴表示嘲弄，结果新King第一句话犹如平地一声雷，杀他们一个措手不及：「本王打算进行一次全国性改/革，针对现时一成贵族垄断全国超过九成财富的极端不平等现象。」  
　　  
　　这是什么意思？为什么完全没有收到这方面的消息？！贵族们将诧异的目光投向代表贵族的新Queen亚瑟·柯克兰身上，但他只是眨了眨眼睛示意安静。新Queen其实也是始料不及，不过是因他那双深绿色的眼睛始终如一，就像照不进阳光的深潭，微小的涟漪容易被忽视而已。  
　　  
　　『其中很重要的一点是贵族爵位不再世袭，限制他们拥有的土地及特/权，并在议会内引入民/主成分。』  
　　  
　　哟呵，那群从容光鲜的贵族们的漂亮面具好像稍微裂开了？本应如黄金一般闪烁着熠熠光辉的内里竟然很快就染黑了？在大厅后台准备宣誓仪式的几名骑士团团员看到坐在最前排的人忍不住焦虑起来的蠢样偷偷嗤笑着，然后就被领团的新Jack王耀斜睨一眼，便连忙闭嘴了。  
　　  
　　『因此遭到Queen一派的贵族不满，进而群起反抗。』

　　  
　　  
　　黑桃国的历史，从这一天开始被改写。  
　　  
　　无人幸免。  
　　

　　  
03　　  
　　『在近三年的内战中，社会撕裂严重。King的一众改/革派和Queen一众保守派每天都在激烈争辩体制改/革的利弊，一番明争暗斗。』  
　　  
　　「谁说黑桃国是扑克大陆上最强大的国家？我可不这么认为——不能让广大人民享受他们所贡献得最多的丰裕成果的国家永远都不是一个强大的国家！必须要趁早改/革，重回正轨！」  
　　  
　　「没错，现在已经出现资源错配的问题，有些真正有需要的人都得不到适切的帮助，他日问题日益严重之时就很容易爆发起/义，使统治不稳。所以从现在开始，还富予民！」  
　　  
　　「你们怎么能够忽现我们对这个国家的经济贡献？！不是我们积极开拓对外贸易市场，大把大把地向皇室交税，皇室从哪里讨收入？别忘了我们贵族赚钱的同时可是给了占全国超过八成的税——哼，我们吃亏还不是太要紧，只怕皇室到时没钱运作，民怨沸腾呢！」  
　　  
　　「而且我们贵族也推动了国家的军事和科技发展。现时西方红心国正密谋发展新的军事技术，北方梅花国更一直对我国的边境虎视眈眈，你们不去管，反而去针对一直对国家贡献良多的我们！凭什么不让我们的子孙去继承我们的爵位？」  
　　  
　　……议事厅从此不得安宁。  
　　  
　　新上任不久的Jack没想到自己第一次正式踏上的战场不是红心国，不是梅花国，而是自己的国家的宫廷内。每天看着King和Queen率领的两派吵得脸红耳赤，一番唇枪舌剑，斗得难分难解，他真的忍不住为国家的未来担忧。  
　　  
　　明明三人说好了要共同应对外患，怎么现在自己却先内战呢？  
　　  
　　王耀站在议事厅外面默默叹气，此时大门被推开，贵族们怒气冲冲地离开，有些看见他的人甚至还啧了一声，而领前的亚瑟·柯克兰似乎不为所动。他与王耀擦身而过，双方只来得及看对方一眼而已。  
　　  
　　人人说亚瑟的眼睛是深潭，是冷玉，怎么样都看不透，果然是傲慢的贵族代表；但王耀从那一眼就看得出——他依然是当年的他，那双眼睛分明是碧绿的明湖，即使风雨掀起了波涛仍努力平静下来，映清迷茫的未来。  
　　  
　　一如既往地让自己……难以忘怀。  
　　

　　  
04  
　　Queen和Jack作为King的左右手，并不是像King一样是命中注定的。具有潜质的少年们早早被分批送去培养未来Queen的魔法学院和培养未来Jack的骑士学院，就算通过了层层筛选留在最后，也要待德高望重的黑桃国钟确认身份才行。  
　　  
　　两院有固定的联合训练及会唔，旨在增进互信及增强合作性，然而收效甚微，两院学生待在同一个地方都只会自顾自小圈子活动。这是因为魔法学院收的绝大多数都是贵族学子，若他们之中有人去了骑士学院就会被定型为用脑不行得动手的废柴（极少数有资格进去的平民学生也会很快被自愿退学）；而骑士学院的学生很多都是平民出身，带着些仇富心态，跟魔法学院的贵族学子亲近的话也会被定型为贪慕虚荣的马屁精，那时真是百口莫辩了。  
　　  
　　双方本应不屑于与对方交流。  
　　  
　　所以，当年幼又不懂游泳的亚瑟·柯克兰被同学欺凌而被一脚踹进魔法学院里的花园的湖里时，他可真没想到自己会被骑士学院的同龄人救上来。  
　　  
　　正值初冬，湖水虽然尚未结冰，但温度也低得足以引发低温症了。一阵阵慑人的寒意麻痹了亚瑟的身体，他一开始还可以毫无章法地在冰冷的水中乱蹬求救，但渐渐失去了力气，感觉心脏亦快被名为恐惧和绝望的寒冰侵入冻死。  
　　  
　　伸出水面的手得不到温暖的回应，始作俑者固然装作若无其事，他所谓的朋友彷佛听不见他的呼救声，施施然便走去另一边聊天去了；老师和骑士学院的学生都在远方，有谁可以救他呢？  
　　  
　　准确来说，有谁愿意救他呢？  
　　  
　　又有一个人被这个弱肉强食的世界淘汰了，是再正常不过的事情，谁又愿意搭上自己的命去救自己的竞争对手？  
　　  
　　幸好，这次明湖遇见了阳光，从此不至于沦落为深潭。  
　　  
===  
　　  
　　亚瑟费力地睁开眼睛，发现死后的地狱竟然和自己的房间一模一样。他的耳里仍然残留着最后听见的噗通水声，想转头看看那位不幸的陪葬者，结果发现一位黑发少年站在他床边，一脸焦急的他顿时放心地呼了一口气，朝亚瑟笑了笑，无比温柔。  
　　  
　　奇怪，地狱里会有天使的存在吗？  
　　  
　　他的心脏霎时跳得飞快，好像小鹿乱撞，又好像快马加鞭想要呐喊着什么。  
　　  
　　呐喊着自己原来尚未死去？但这个世界更加没可能出现天使啊。  
　　  
　　还是其他什么情感？  
　　  
　　他敢说，当时他从黑发少年身上看见的那双鎏金色的眼眸，肯定是世界上最纯净的琥珀。  
　　  
　　令他……向往不已。  
　　  
　　「柯克兰四少爷已无大碍，只是着凉得比较厉害，多加休息便好。」  
　　  
　　「好的，谢谢你，医生。」亚瑟的母亲向管家示意送家庭医生回去，然后她走向那位黑发少年，瞧见那一身骑士学院的制服抿了抿嘴道：「谢谢你救了亚瑟，想要我们怎样报答你呢？」  
　　  
　　「啊？不用了夫人，」少年连连挥手，略带羞怯地说，「只是举手之劳而已，帮助任何有需要的人是我院学生的本分。」  
　　  
　　柯克兰夫人对此只是一笑置之，正欲开口送走少年时亚瑟忽然问：「你可以留下来一会儿吗？」  
　　  
　　少年愣了愣，目光偷偷瞟向稍稍皱眉的柯克兰夫人，似乎想婉拒的时候亚瑟又请求母亲道：「母亲，请让我与我的救命恩人单独相处一会。」  
　　  
　　柯克兰夫人轻叹一声还是自行离开了，亚瑟的房间很快只剩下自己和那位不好意思的黑发少年。  
　　  
　　「请不要那么说，我并没有——」  
　　  
　　「真的很感谢你！请问你叫什么名字？我想……」亚瑟打断了少年的说话，自己也开始惴惴不安了，生怕这样说太过突兀，「和你做朋友……」  
　　  
　　亚瑟曾经以为自己十分富有，拥有出色的魔法天赋的他羡煞旁人，没想到自己原来如此贫穷，连一个真心朋友都没有。  
　　  
　　他会愿意，跟自己坦诚相待吗？  
　　  
　　「我是王耀，骑士学院三年级生。很高兴认识您，……柯克兰少爷？」  
　　  
　　「不，叫我亚瑟吧。而且不要用您了。」亚瑟向王耀自我介绍道：「我是亚瑟·柯克兰，魔法学院三年级生，以后请多多指教。那么……？」  
　　  
　　「我当然可以当你的朋友啦，只要你愿意的话。」  
　　  
　　两人相视而笑。  
　　  
　　

　　此时，一道元气满满的声音闯了进来。  
　　  
　　「嘿，亚蒂，听说你掉进湖里还得感冒了？真丢人啊，这样怎么能当得上Hero我的Queen呢！」来者正是黑桃国命中注定的下任King人选，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，不过这是言之尚早，他还是一个比亚瑟和王耀小一岁的熊孩子呢。  
　　  
　　「胡说我才没有……啊嚏！」  
　　  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈！你看，立即被打脸了吧？」阿尔肆无忌惮地嘲笑着，然后看见亚瑟旁边的新伙计续道，「嗨，你就是把亚蒂救上来的小骑士王耀？真历害，那家伙是不是很重啊哈哈哈！我是这个国家未来的King，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，叫我阿尔就行啦。Hero我可以叫你耀耀吗？」  
　　  
　　「喂，阿尔弗雷德，你真没礼貌！人家还比你大一岁呢！……那我可以叫你耀吗？」  
　　  
　　王耀被这两位弄得哭笑不得，点点头说：「没关系，随便叫吧。话说你们感情真好呢。」  
　　  
　　「哼，他常常气我，怎么算是感情好啊？」  
　　  
　　「没错，Hero我明明觉得我跟耀耀的感情更好呢！」阿尔向王耀眨了眨眼睛，王耀愣了一下后会意微笑，「耀耀一看就知道是未来Jack的最佳人选。」  
　　  
　　「耀，你怎么这样快就跟阿尔同流合污了！说好的当我的朋友的！」亚瑟一如所料生气了。  
　　  
　　三人最后一起开怀大笑，阿尔把手搭在亚瑟和王耀的肩上，把他们圈在一起，说：「别争了，我们都是好朋友，要一起加油！未来黑桃国就要靠我们了哈哈哈！」

 

05  
　　有人问Jack：「现在King和Queen完全对立，僵持不下，那您到底是支持哪一方的？平民出身，颇得民心的您的立场可是逆转僵局的关键。」  
　　  
　　王耀真的很不想回答这条问题，虽然他的答案只有一个。  
　　  
　　「吾辈发誓终生效忠于King。」他在宣誓仪式上这样向黑桃国的人民宣告道。他持剑竖立于胸前，出鞘的剑面一尘不染，清楚映照出Jack眼中坚定的火焰，他的生命注定只为黑桃国燃烧。  
　　  
　　然而在King询问Jack如何应对Queen一众保守派的时候，他沉默半晌，还是给出了一个对方未必喜欢听的答案：「微臣认为Queen素来一心向国，也不会想国家从此陷入内耗的境地，不如先跟他谈判一下吧。」  
　　  
　　「你觉得以Queen的性格，一场谈判就足以让他改变立场了吗？」King皱眉叹气道，他站在窗外眺望，全国江山尽收眼底，那是他们三人毕生守护的归宿。  
　　  
　　「至少我们可以更加理解彼此的想法，释放善意，更重要的是让人民安心一点，证明我们并不是自相残杀，只在乎眼前博弈而忽视了他们希望团结和平的诉求。」  
　　  
　　王耀说到「自相残杀」四字时，正在沉思的阿尔突然勾起一个自嘲的笑容，他背对着王耀回应道：「……好，你去吧，他比较听你劝。」  
　　  
　　王耀安静地点了点头，退下，只余陛下和他纷至沓来的回忆同处一室。  
　　  
　　呐，我相信你，王耀；我也相信你，亚瑟——那么，你们又愿意相信我吗？  
　　

 

06  
　　经过五年的刻苦学习后，每位来自魔法学院和骑士学院的毕业生都要接受一个联合考验。这可以说是毕业考试之中最简单的一个，因为只需限时三天之内翻过一座后山，并不如雪山火山那般要命，说白了就只是在考验体能，还有顶不顶得住十二小时后正规士兵的筛选射击罢了；可是这在两院学生的心中可谓是最棘手的考验，说明了是联合，即意味着他们需要跟自己鄙视的人组队捱过劳累的三天，或许还要把后背讬付给对方，简直难以想象。  
　　  
　　本应所有两院毕业生都会随机分成两人一组参与联合考验，不过通常大部分魔法学院的贵族学子宁可继续当温室花朵，用各种各样的借口逃过此次考验，骑士学院的人表示正中下怀，空出来的幸运儿便可以与同学一起冒险去了（时间因而缩短至两天半），可惜这样就违背了联合考验的本意。  
　　  
　　王耀是为数不多的倒霉蛋，可当他见到即将成为他三天的合作伙伴后，他衷心认为自己才是真正的幸运儿。眼前人笑眼弯弯地向他伸手，那双标志性的粗眉毛也舒展成愉悦的弧度，说他是传说中天赋异禀却又孤僻死板的柯克兰四少爷恐怕也没人信。  
　　  
　　「好久不见，耀。本身我还有点怕自己是不是做错决定了，父母都说我是不是傻，竟然跑来受苦，但现在我就觉得自己这下值得了，」亚瑟看见摰友便不自觉话多起来，语气多了些意想不到的不正经，「希望你不要嫌弃我这个手无缚鸡之力，除了一些魔术技俩就什么都不会的人会拖了全级第一的你的后腿啦。」  
　　  
　　「你要是真拖了我后腿的话我就任你自生自灭，信不信？」王耀也笑着握住他的手，像个小孩子似的晃来晃去，亚瑟任他牵住自己的手继续晃，笑意更浓，「到时我会缠住你一起同归于尽的，你又信不信？」  
　　  
　　「不带你这样欺负我的，我这次被刷下来后就再没有机会了，哪像你可以成功靠父干，小少爷？」王耀在亚瑟耳边佯怒道。前来视察的现任Jack已经走上台，身后好像还藏着什么人，不过大家的目光都注视在教官严肃的面容上，等着他一声令下。  
　　  
　　亚瑟没有因而生气，他只说：「我相信我们一定行的。」  
　　  
　　「——现在出发！」语罢，学生们便冲向两院中央集合场唯一的大门。亚瑟和王耀牵住的手被撞分开了，但此时起他们的心已经栓在一起了。  
　　  
　　到学生们冲到大门面前，他们才发现那距离后山太远了，捷径是直接翻过集合场的高墙，上面有绳子垂下来，墙角还堆着军用包，分明是为此准备的。  
　　  
　　亚瑟和王耀对望一眼，二话不说就提着包抓紧绳索向墙上爬，没有着力点的墙委实非常不容易攀爬，手心被粗糙的绳索磨得火辣辣的疼。魔法学院的人握的大多是精致光滑的魔杖，哪受得了这个？所以他们之中有一些人只坚持到中途，王耀担忧地看向亚瑟红了一片的手心，获得亚瑟无声的微笑作安慰。  
　　  
　　两人花了一段时间终于翻过了高墙，走在大队的前中段，来到后山的山脚处。后山常年被浓雾笼罩，能见度低于五米之内，里面还有林林总总的陷阱在等着他们。王耀凭着目测高度粗略估计要用两天多的时间才能翻得过去，加上陷阱和狙击的阻挠，三天的时间是要他们拼到极限。  
　　  
　　就着自身在骑士学院锻炼出来的体格，他对自己还有一点信心，但身边还有亚瑟啊，他怕一不小心就落下了他。  
　　  
　　「走吧，耀。」亚瑟坚定地笑了笑，「我会努力跟住你的，尽管前进。」

　　

　　小组在山脚处分散上山，亚瑟和王耀趁着体力还算充沛的时候奋力爬过崎岖的岩石，很少停下来休息，更别说聊聊天，不过彼此之间都感受到心安。  
　　  
　　虽然两人身后有两三组人悄悄跟着他们。一方面亚瑟和王耀的组合可谓是最强组合，跟着他们存活机会大很多，另一方面——跟踪者冷笑着舔舔嘴唇，这次可没有规定不能袭击别的小组啊。  
　　  
　　进入深山后就只管赶路的二人感觉时间过得很慢，每一秒每一步都撕扯出身上丝丝深至骨髓的疲惫，像一大团棉花包围着自己，令人昏昏欲睡。亚瑟懂得回复魔法，但魔力随着体力的大量消耗也大幅下降，偏偏深山早被设置屏障不得从中吸收魔力，他盯着走在前头的黑发少年越走越慢的脚步，要不是自己眼尖发现他脚边有莫名其妙出现的藤蔓而及时提醒他，他的脸就会因绊倒而给尖石划伤了，还可能趴在地上一睡不起呢（他自己的情况其实不比王耀好上多少，他的警觉性强迫他竖起耳朵听有没有枪声，但那也快失效了）。  
　　  
　　于是他决定跟他搭话，这可不符合他的人设，但是管他呢！他自己是习惯独来独往，这并不意味着他就要错过与他的天使交流的机会吧？  
　　  
　　天知道什么时候天使都会堕落，犹如白鸟跌进油污，羽翼再也展开不了。  
　　  
　　不能按自己的意志活着，会是多么痛苦。  
　　  
　　「耀，你想当Jack么？」  
　　  
　　黑发少年转过头来，看似认真地思索着，然后说：「也不是特别想当——只要可以帮忙保卫国土，就算是骑士团的一个小兵都可以，哈哈。」  
　　  
　　看见对面金发少年眨了眨眼睛不知该如何回应的样子，王耀噗哧一笑，「是不是觉得我很没大志？那群老师听到我这样响应后也是这副模样，他们心里肯定在想那我这么努力干嘛——我只是认为，既然一定省不了做那些事的时间，与其偷懒浪费掉，倒不如尽力做好，这样或多或少都会有一些收获吧。」  
　　  
　　「即使那不是喜欢做的事，也愿意全力以赴的耀真的很了不起。」亚瑟发自内心地赞赏道，「如果是我，大概会得过且过……我是说怎么样都推不掉的话。」  
　　  
　　王耀闻言轻笑，并不太在意亚瑟话中自暴自弃的意味，「睡一会吧，虽然你也应该听见远方的枪声，但是这里地势平坦点适合休息。我先在附近弄一些简单的陷阱以防偷袭，到时再跟你换岗？」他还顺便把亚瑟那边一些硌人的小石头扔走。  
　　  
　　亚瑟点点头，躺下的时候右手轻轻搭在王耀的左手手背上。一阵阵治愈的暖流顿时传了过来，像母亲哼唱的飘渺歌谣，像温柔的浪潮拂浸脚踝，更像袅袅的绿茶香气，所有生命中美好的、让他放松的东西此时都在他的身边，驱散一身的倦意。  
　　  
　　包括亚瑟·柯克兰。王耀待闭上眼睛的小少爷呼吸变得平缓便把右手也搭上去，手指微曲虚握着，暗道他真是一个不善表达的小傻瓜。把魔力都用在回复魔法上还不是给自己用，如果出什么事了该怎么办啊。  
　　  
　　没关系，让我来保护你。  
　　  
　　他握紧了他的手。

　　===  
　　　  
　　王耀睡了，值岗的亚瑟看着两人牵住的手，感觉那渐来渐密集的枪声和惨叫声也不是那么可怕。  
　　  
　　正规士兵戴上了特殊眼镜，埋伏在某处，迷雾隐藏了他们的位置却遮盖不了视野，那群人/权当这次任务是活靶射击，看谁不顺眼就射谁，实在是一大威胁。然而，现在谁也顾不上了。  
　　  
　　亚瑟侧身闪开，躲过突如其来的近身攻击，惊醒了王耀。王耀马上站起来握住另一边向亚瑟挥动着匕首的手腕，巧劲一使让那人痛得松开匕首的同时猛地向他裆间一踢，瞬间跪倒了一个；把握这段短暂的安全时间，亚瑟连忙掏出自己的魔杖，看到又一个偷袭者准备攻击王耀毫无防御的后背，他想都没想就扬起魔杖，不是施法，而是用杖顶那大颗价值连城的橄榄石直接朝那人脆弱的脖颈砸过去，害他迅速失了平衡跌倒在旁。根本不是他所自诩的绅士作风。  
　　  
　　下一刻，他把自己的后背抵在对方的后背上，魔杖一挥，随即出现一圈炙热的烈焰将二人保护于卑劣同学的一米之外。他们严肃的神情被映得火红，内心却是冷静如冰。  
　　  
　　「呵，你们的实力到底是差劲到什么地步才要用上这种下三滥的手段？」亚瑟露出了属于贵族的高深莫测的笑容。  
　　  
　　「放屁，那是叫兵不厌诈啊小少爷，」领头人反而勾起一个愉悦的微笑，「……只怕你待会儿笑不出来哟。」  
　　  
　　身边的王耀传来一声痛苦的闷哼，原来是之前躺在他脚边的那人装死向他的小腿插了一刀。流出来的血落在军靴里彷佛脚踏血海，他不得不半蹲身子去捂住伤口。  
　　  
　　亚瑟立即将那人踹出去，扶住王耀的他愤恨地瞪向肆意大笑的观众。  
　　  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈没想到传说中的最强组合也会有如此无能为力的时候！好了让我们好好收拾你们……啊！」  
　　  
　　说话的人忽然惨叫着倒在地上，身上有一处红色的颜料，代表狙击兵已经发现他们了。虽然亚瑟可以控制火焰不去烧树叶，但无法隐藏在迷雾里异常刺眼的火光。其他人啐了一口纷纷散去，失去明显目标的枪口指向了无处可逃的亚瑟和王耀。  
　　  
　　「喂，不是这么倒霉吧……」王耀苦笑着说，「我宁愿是因为打输而被淘汰啊。」  
　　  
　　亚瑟一直养尊处优，现在第一次体验到实实在在的恐惧，即使那不是致命的子弹。他浑身的细胞都尖叫着逃跑，然而他不可能丢下王耀。不知道家族有没有事前打好了招呼，不过如果只是他幸存的话，亚瑟闭上眼睛想，他宁可一起被淘汰。  
　　  
　　砰的一声，颜料弹堪堪擦过亚瑟的耳边，中枪倒地的却是躲在他们树后正欲出击的同学。  
　　  
　　两人惊讶地睁大了眼睛，转身看着中弹的人们被面无表情的士兵拉走。那位刚刚被击中的同学不服气地大吼：「这是偏心，太不公平了！该死的为什么他们没事？！就因为那里有一位贵族少爷……这特么就是作弊啊！！」  
　　  
　　「我乐意，怎样？」一把意外稚气的声音，从一位亚瑟和王耀绝对想不到他会出现的人身上发出，瞬间让那人哑口无言。  
　　  
　　「未来的King？！」其余躲起来的人忍不住惊呼，得到正举着通讯器的士兵的一个白眼，他默默道如果你们把这种情报收集能力放在自己身上，你们就应该知道谁是你们一辈子都招惹不得的，因为……  
　　  
　　「你们凭什么去搞Hero我最好的两位朋友？！以为自己是会当上未来Queen或者Jack的人？滚蛋，就算国钟不承认，Hero我也只会认他们是！知道你们现在都犯了什么罪了，啊？」嘶嘶的电流声与阿尔的声音混杂在一起，王者一般的傲慢与霸气之外，里面所蕴含的情感是亚瑟和王耀不太确定的。  
　　  
　　后知后觉地发现，原来自己正被那位总是嬉皮笑脸的阿尔弗雷德相信着的吗？

　　

　　「我的小陛下，您这样子太过任性了！这样很容易会招致不满的……」现任Jack想拿走通讯器解释一番却发现已被挂断，他苦口婆心地说教道，「再说，亚瑟·柯克兰和王耀行不行还……」  
　　  
　　「──我说行就一定行！我相信他们的实力一定会得到黑桃国钟的认可！」  
　　  
　　被未来King明目张胆地袒护着的两人再也不用太担心筛选射击和同学偷袭。亚瑟从军用包拿出简单的医疗用品为王耀消毒包扎，有板有眼，使平民学生再次对金发少爷刮目相看：一路上他所要求的饮食和歇息都很少，几乎没半声抱怨，凡事亲力亲为。他忍不住想，如果那群贵族就像亚瑟一样好，不摆架子，平民百姓对他们的怨气会少上多少。  
　　  
　　后来他们继续赶路，幸好最终顺利完成考验。阿尔在终点兴奋地拥抱他们，前一刻他还无比淡定地夺过旁边士兵的枪，击倒了一位埋伏在终点附近仍想偷袭二人的同学。  
　　  
　　「兄弟，你们太棒了！可以说是天下无双了！」阿尔逐个跟他们击拳笑道。不知不觉间，他已经长高过他们了。  
　　  
　　「……你那时候说得好像我们都是钦点人选，得靠走后门才可以当得上似的，笨蛋。」亚瑟偏过头抱怨道。  
　　  
　　「但事实上，你的确需要我的帮忙啊，一句感谢都没有，亚蒂？」  
　　  
　　「总之谢谢你啦，阿尔弗雷德。」王耀由衷笑道，巧妙地阻止了这糟糕的走向，「没有你，我们或许早被淘汰了。」  
　　  
　　「不用客气，耀耀！」阿尔恢复了爽朗的笑容，把手搭在王耀肩上就扯着他走，只剩下亚瑟在后面慢步沉思。  
　　  
　　「……没错，我们不能就此被淘汰，因为还想实践那一个梦想……」  
　　  
　　「嗯？」阿尔和王耀转身望向亚瑟。梦想二字通常不会从贵族口中说出，他们喜欢叫平民的梦想为白日梦，喜欢叫自己的梦想为目标。日落西山，亚瑟那不太宽的肩膀承载着橘红色的霞光，恍惚间竟有点像披上帅气披风的他扬起下巴说着充满理想主义的话：「来谈谈梦想吧！不然人类就无法进步。」  
　　  
　　「我身边很多同辈进入魔法学院都只是贪好玩，或者突显自己身份『高尚』，成绩再差老师也不能拿他们怎么样，当不了Queen也没关系，当个纨绔子弟不知多快乐。那里真是一个超级没有学习气氛的地方，」亚瑟忍不住掩面苦笑，「在那里拼命学习魔法的我真像是一个笨蛋。」  
　　  
　　阿尔和王耀安静下来，专心倾听着亚瑟憋了不知多久的真心话。  
　　  
　　「我的成长环境很优越，不忧衣食，干什么事都永远有人替你善后，太舒服了；父母只着重你的社交礼仪完不完美，谈吐举止得不得体，来看看可否为家族做得成大买卖，赚上亿的钱——根本不用管谁死活，一切都以利益为上。多少人恨不得跻身这上流社会的金鸟笼，但我只想逃出来，我不想成为变得这样恐怖的大人，见死不救，」说到这里亚瑟顿了一下，望向王耀时眼里有点点碎光，「你那时候说帮助有需要的人是骑士学院学生的本分，那何尝不是魔法学院学生的，不是贵族的，不是宫廷的，不是全人类的本分呢？魔法是一个多么奇妙的能力，蕴含/着无限的可能性，一想到可以用到它帮助到其他人我就会很满足，毕竟那时候的滋味……我自己一个人受过就好了。  
　　  
　　我想帮忙让我的祖国充满关爱风气，最重要的一件事就要打破贵族与平民之间的隔膜，减低贫富悬殊──那么我一定要当上黑桃Queen才行，有足够的能力担当两者之间的桥梁──至少像一颗小石子扔进湖里，可以泛起涟漪吧。」  
　　  
　　明明说着鸿图大志，亚瑟的声音却越来越低，几乎细不可闻，「……我父母听见我的志向后，表面上赞赏了我，暗地里肯定是想着占便宜，让我当扯线人偶吧，我就知道，不过……」  
　　  
　　「──这不是超级无敌棒的梦想吗亚蒂！？害怕什么嘛？」半晌，阿尔从一阵油然而生的惊叹和感动中反应起来，冲上去自信满满地拍了拍自己的胸腔道：「从现在开始，这也是Hero我的梦想了！不去关心人民的需要就不是一个好King！无论如此，我都会帮你实现的──更是为了黑桃国，我们的祖国，所迎接的美好未来！我们就当人民的后盾，让他们无须顾虑最基本的衣食住行，白白虚度了生命，而是专注于追求自己的梦想，活得有意义！」  
　　  
　　「嗯，那么我们应该从教育入手，不是精英制，不是填鸭式，而是多元思考……」  
　　  
　　「对对，还有东方有句古语叫『授人以鱼不如授人以渔』吧？这就意味着……」  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　两名金发少年叨叨不休正描绘着未来的「施政蓝图」，脸上是满满当当的期盼。王耀默默站在远方，按捺不住翘起的嘴角。虽然他听不清楚他们俩的谈话，但他想，傍晚的微风会轻轻把它们全带走，就像一伞伞小小的蒲公英，飘至江山的尽头，梦想的彼岸，悄悄播下名为改变的种子。也许，日后的黑桃史书上会有他自豪的一席话：当初黑桃KQ两位的一片赤子之心，造就了黑桃国真正意味上的强大，因为在这里，每个人都可以自由追梦。  
　　  
　　但愿他是以黑桃Jack的身份去说。  
　　  
　　他们想当人民的后盾，那么谁来当他们的后盾，当他们的利剑去斩开满途荆棘？  
　　  
　　王耀说，抱歉，我不会把这项神圣的任务拱手相让。  
　　  
　　他的心底也埋下了蒲公英的种子。  
　　  
　　王耀徐步走向他的好友们，而亚瑟心有灵犀般转过头来，碰上彼此坚定目光的两人默契地笑了出声。

　　

　　此时首都中央的黑桃国钟敲出正七下肃穆的钟声，钟声不是平日报时般规律，而是奏起了国歌，旋律恰好到应歌词「君不为君只为民」一段，余韵久久不散。亚瑟和王耀突然之间都感受到右手手背上一阵灼人的热度，翻来一看才惊喜地发现手背烙上了繁复臻美的黑桃国徽，镂空的中心分别刻上花体大阶Q和J。  
　　  
　　这意味着未来黑桃国的三位统治者已被确立。  
　　  
　　这又是不是意味着，他们可以顺利实现抱负呢？

 

07  
　　那越飘越淡的茶香冲不散Queen和Jack和谈期间的尴尬。  
　　  
　　亚瑟低头呷了一口冷茶，视线在那杯茶和他的沏茶者之间徘徊，只有茶杯知道上唇绷紧僵硬的他眼底之下深深的无奈。  
　　  
　　他忽然回想到他的母亲，人前淡漠人后体贴的她曾经的梦想是当一位画家，可惜家族联婚决定了她的命运。毕业典礼当天晚上，母亲在家里的书房里特意为儿子画肖像画，画那一身缝上大小徽章的纯黑丝质魔法袍套在身子像围上一圈帘子的鸟笼，画他脸上还残留着天真的兴奋和自豪感，却仍装模作样地压低微笑的弧度。她专注的视线也是如此来来回回，织成了透明的网，放慢了时间的脚步。  
　　  
　　不过，现在对他而言，变慢的时间只是一把生锈的钝刀，在网上反反复覆地厮/磨，却只兀自扯出黏/腻/腻的丝。每一秒过的都是煎熬，而不是梦想中与他在一起时的……  
　　  
　　「——还望Queen殿下多加考虑，体制改/革的确有其迫切性与重要性。虽然这属于『创造性破坏』，贵族作为既得利益者必然会受到或多或少的影响，但这都是为了国家长远发展着想，」王耀直直望向亚瑟的眼睛，自己动摇的神色反而暴露无遗，「……现在您是不是，与初衷背道而驰呢？」  
　　  
　　最后一句丝毫没有任何责怪的意味，只有莫名的心疼。  
　　  
　　「是我当初太天真，耀。」亚瑟叹气道，「还有，不要对我用敬语。」  
　　  
　　当什么桥梁，现在都成磨心了。  
　　  
　　可以把这一切都当作是一场白日梦么？是他把责任看得太轻易，以为自己可以像一个英雄朝着梦想不顾一切向前冲，果然是太天真。  
　　  
　　他没有当英雄的勇气。  
　　  
　　又没有人需要他去当英雄，他的贵族长辈跟他说，先做好自己的本分吧。  
　　  
　　黑桃Queen的本分就是为早已富可敌国的贵族再谋利益吗？  
　　  
　　

　　王耀的佩剑斜竖在桌边，剑鞘上的古典东方花纹是特意请来皇室最顶尖的画师描绘的，然而他忍不住把手心的冷汗都抹在上面，紧张不言而喻。

　　老实说，他大可以理直气壮，就亚瑟所言改/革难度有多么大、所引发的利益冲突会有多么激烈等等的反对理由，严肃地反驳道：「正确的改/革无论有多么困难，可能承受的风险有多么大，该做的就必须要做！怎么可以用『难』当不做的借口！」然后站在平民角度，指责保守派是如何不负责任、一毛不拔，对越来越严重的贫富悬殊问题视若无睹云云，但他做不到。

　　听着亚瑟在提出问题后亦谨慎地建议一些可行的解决方案，那小心翼翼的语气，那斟酌再三的遣词，无一让王耀为他的挚友心疼。

　　他太了解他。皇家花园的隐私性不高，他们交谈的亭子外是一片茂密的灌木丛，可能随时被人秘密监听。如果本应反对改/革的黑桃Queen竟是如此容易被说服改变了立场，会惹来贵族们的诟病，他进而失去了上流社会中的话语权，保守派因此换了一个更加激进的话事人的话，内战只会一发不可收拾。

　　亚瑟只想阿尔推行改/革时能作出更全面的考虑啊，碍于自己所代表的贵族利益，他根本站不到他的身边支持他。

　　王耀有点后悔问了亚瑟那个问题，乃至提出了这个所谓的和谈。

　　那只突显了二人的身不由己、无能为力。

　　「……如果Jack殿下没什么好说了，那本人想可以结束这次和谈了。」亚瑟干巴巴地打破沉默，起身准备离去。

　　王耀静静地点了点头，也起身送他回去。

　　

　　两人走到亭子旁边的人工湖时，王耀轻轻唤了一声：「亚瑟。」

　　亚瑟停下了脚步，顺着王耀的目光看波光粼粼的湖面将灌木丛扭曲的倒影打散成阴晴不定的斑驳，一瞬间澄浅的湖泊都变得无比深邃。

　　「小心，」王耀说，此时忽然风起，吹晃了一片偶然飘落在湖面的叶子，一眨眼的功夫它就被扬起的微小波澜打得浑身湿透，「平静是暴风雨的先兆，谁知道这湖面下会不会暗藏波涛呢？」

　　「……只有我或King任何一方彻底认输，才能换来这场内战的结束──虽然不想这件事发生，但只要为了国家的未来……也不是不可以的。」亚瑟答非所问地呢喃道，王耀听得出他的弦外之音，兀自扯出一抹自我安慰的微笑。

　　那你又听不听得出我的弦外之音呢？

　　其实，我们又好像没想象中那么了解彼此。

　　

08  
　　失败的和谈过后，Jack巨细无遗地向King汇报Queen所列出的一系列针对现存问题的解决方案，尤其是最后一句。

　　「果然，只能这样做了。」听完汇报的King也听懂Queen的弦外之音，眼镜镜片的反光隐去了领导者的一刻犹豫，只余冰冷：「Jack，本王现在命令你暗杀Queen。」

　　「什么？！这……我不能…！」Jack目瞪口呆，慌张地摇头，多希望对方的那句话不过是一时气话。

　　『由于政局不稳，货币贬值，贸易停滞，经济开始出现衰退现象；与北方梅花园接壤的边境也已经侦察到对面的异常性驻兵，想必那该死的毛熊准备趁火打劫，』King猛然拔高声线，「面对如此内忧外患的局面，我们可不能再拖了！！让内战再延续多一秒，国家所承受的危难就更重一分！到时让谁来支付这沉重的代价？难道让人民来支付吗？！

　　……所有的报复都施加在本王身上便好。」

　　见王耀仍然不知所措的模样，阿尔弗雷德深深吸了一口气，语气沾染几分恨铁不成钢的意味：「这是命令，王耀！忘记你的誓言了吗？！国家永远是我们的优先考虑！就只把它当作是命令执行！」

　　「本王要确保这次暗杀万无一失，只许成功不许失败，所以才找上了全国最优秀的骑士你，然后就让梅花园背上这个黑锅。那么我们就出师有名了。明白了吗？」结束冷漠的下令后，King偏过头去，咬紧下唇。

　　Jack的神情不再迷茫，只是琥珀色的眼睛变得黯淡无光。他低头，单膝下跪道：「属下遵命，陛下。」

　　一块大石扑通一声被扔进湖里，水花四溅，将沾湿谁的眼角，浇熄谁的希望，埋葬谁的真心。

　　

　　Jack告辞走出室外，悄悄握紧拳头，修剪整齐的指甲陷于掌心，一瞬间刺痛得王耀有想哭的冲动。但远方士兵急匆匆奔向自己的脚步声强迫他尽忠职守。

　　「发生什么事了？不用急慢慢说吧。」

　　「Jack殿下！北面布里格斯要塞*被梅花国五十万大军突袭，死伤尚轻但敌军不断增兵，恐怕要塞那边支撑不了多久！请求增援！」

　　「切那毛熊已经迫不及待了吗！」大门被King踹开了，显然他听见了士兵越发焦急的传话，「Jack，率领五十万大军去给他们一个漂亮的反击吧！」

　　Jack点头，立即过去准备，然而他有些不祥的预感……

　　

09

　　 「真是一片美丽的景色啊，」硝烟弥漫，成千上万的尸体与残骸散落于大大小小的坑沟里，冰冷的血液蜿蜒汇聚成一个个血湖，不知被谁踩过后在千疮百孔的土地上绽放血花，腥臭飘浮在鼻翼上令人作呕。一位高大的男人背手站在中央，王杖上的紫宝石被残阳的余晖覆上一层浅浅的血色，仍不灭其光辉，就像梅花King伊万‧布拉金斯基转头时眼中异常明媚灿烂的笑意，「本王说得对吗，黑桃Jack？」

　　曾被北风吹得猎猎作响的黑桃战旗，支离破碎，还被用作梅花King蹭走靴上血迹的烂布。

　　黑桃Jack脱臽的手臂被左右两旁的梅花国士兵死死架住，屈辱地跪下又被扯头发，强迫直视战友的凄惨死姿。他整个人被梅花King投下的巨大阴影所笼罩，左腹的伤口隐隐作痛，面对敌君步步逼近的嘲讽笑脸，他可以做的只有冲他的脸上狠狠吐一把口水，奈何嘴巴却被那块烂布及时堵住了。

　　「幸好幸好，话说黑桃Jack真没教养呢，不过也是，战争武器要什么教养呢？没想到我们是声东击西吧，没想到我们是故意当俘虏吧，没想到原来你们是那么蠢吧？哈哈，果然蠢蛋领导之下出蠢蛋啊。」

　　黑桃Jack愤恨地瞪着梅花King，恨不得把他千刀万剐。「带走，」然后他就被拖走了，双腿在被血浸润的泥土上划出两条深深的泪痕。

　　

　　王耀已经感受不了痛了，只是梅花国凌人的寒雪夹带着浴血的梦魇浸淫他整副身心，剩下意志在苦苦支撑。所触摸的温度都是冰彻心髓的，所看到的景象都是满目疮痍的。

　　累累伤痕交叉布满他的全身，已是体无完肌，逼问的士兵依然面不改色挥起他的鞭子。

　　「我问你，愿不愿意归顺于我王之下？那个垃圾国家有什么好守护的？！」

　　「…放…屁……！」即使喉咙干涩得快洇出血来，王耀仍坚持一字一顿吼出来，「你这…才是…垃圾……啊！」

　　「不识时务！明明只要你投降，大可以获得比原来更好的待遇！难得我王赏识你，所受的不过是皮肉之伤，你却敬酒不喝喝罚酒！好，就让你左腹的伤口恶化得更厉害吧，看来流脓是便宜你了！」

　　……牢房里再次充斥压抑着的惨叫声。

　　===

　　「于西北边境一带的比尔博姆之役，我方死伤达四十多万人，只余四万多人勉强撤退至邻近伊格纳缇伍兹城，而且Jack殿下被敌军俘虏……至今生死未明。」

　　King、Queen与一众大臣在议事厅听取汇报，这次两派均是忧心忡忡，在两位领导者神情凝重之下也不敢再起争拗。King一拳捶在桌上，自责道：「是本王大意了，让该死的毛熊抓走Jack，Queen你……」

　　「放心，魔法结界已被加固，同时也已经加派人手去接济余兵了。」

　　「辛苦你了，Queen。」King点头，面向大臣们，「那么现在我们要想想如何把Jack救回来了。」

　　席间一时间议论纷纷，有的说得马上出发营救，有的说先循外交途径跟梅花国交涉，很快又有人提出种种质疑，甚至有的说放弃营救，因为梅花国向来对俘虏绝不手软，恐怕Jack已经……

　　「──陛下，请容许本人率团营救Jack。」Queen毅然决然站起来，朝King微微鞠躬道。

　　「这样会不会有点冒险？」

　　「即使本人不在，魔法结界仍能如常运作。」

　　「不是，我是指……」King抿起嘴角，内心正嘲笑自己的伪善之极，「梅花国始终太过危险，你职位之高不应不顾生命安全去干这种事，一旦你也被俘虏……那我该怎么办？」 

　　「然而，Jack贵为黑桃国最锋利忠诚的剑，是战事的领导，失去他的话比失去我更要命吧，」Queen自嘲道，「别怕，我还是有一些自保能力的。」

　　King微张嘴巴，沉默半晌，还是说：「好，那麻烦你俩平平安安地归来了。……待他回来我得好好道歉。」

　　最后一句无人可闻。

　　

10  
　　湖面已经结出一层薄冰，但也许一道不知何时迎来的阳光，就能轻易消融，只因唤醒了内里汹涌的浪潮。

　　王耀想自己是不该如此地太过思念某人了，不然怎会一看到一头略嫌毛燥的沙金头发便是想到阳光，怎会一看到一双粗却帅气的眉毛便是想起当年被嘲笑像毛毛虫的粗眉毛竟蜕变成笑时翩然飞舞的蝴蝶，怎会看到那双祖母绿色的眼睛便情不自禁地呼唤他的名字。

　　「亚瑟……」

　　「别说话，先喝一口水吧，」成功杀进梅花国地下牢房的亚瑟连忙掏出保温瓶，在一群特种士兵的防御下把水缓缓倒入王耀嘴里，瞬间他不安的心脏被这温柔的暖意给顺服帖了。「耀，我们已经找到出路了，还可以行走吗？」

　　连续两星期被十字钉在墙壁上，穿透手心的匕首终于被拔掉，王耀咬牙站稳，如盲人般朝虚空伸手而企图不去让亚瑟的手沾染风干后又汩汩流出的血液，结果不到几秒就不支摔倒，亚瑟的手还是毫不介怀地握住王耀的手。

　　「我真是一个笨蛋，」亚瑟呢喃道，想了一会儿，又向王耀说：「来，我背你过去吧。」

　　王耀小心翼翼地把重伤的身躯依靠在亚瑟坚实的背部上，魔法师的体温总带着奇妙的安心感，使他的双手不自觉环绕于他的颈部。在特种士兵的有效掩护下，虽然耳边响起断断续续的枪声，但他们并无大碍。

　　那项机密任务突然从他的内心深处被抖落出来。这似乎是绝佳的时机，趁乱暗杀，方便嫁祸于梅花国——

　　不不，王耀拼命否定自己，这根本不可行，对不对？这怎么可能行得通，对不对？

　　不对不对，阿尔的声音忽然在脑海中回响，你要是真想做，怎么会做不到？

　　只是你不忍心。

　　你不忍心对你长久的暗恋对象痛下杀手，尤其是此时此刻，难得亲昵得同享心跳。

　　……暗恋吗？王耀迷惘地回应那道声音，原来我喜欢他啊，原来我比自己想象中更加依赖他，更加在乎他——原来早已陷入了这场注定是悲剧的爱情啊。

　　王耀闭上眼睛，默默把头更深地埋入亚瑟温暖的肩窝里。

　　就像一只鸵鸟。

　　===

　　伊万听完士兵汇报说黑桃QJ逃出梅花国后，不怒反笑，笑得耀眼彷如沙漠里的太阳。

　　「不急，只要黑桃国内战持续，现时黑桃Jack又受重伤，恐怕连武器都抓不稳，待我军歇息得宜再打一次也保胜。先给对家的金毛蠢蛋一丁点假希望吧，傻狗被空骨头玩得团团转的样子最好笑了～」

　　

11  
　　住院治疗已经花了王耀至少三个月的时间，处理完左腹严重恶化的伤口后还要为双手被刺损的运动神经而操心。他感觉自己快被医院病房里的消毒药水味熏晕了。

　　素白的病房里，每天更换的花枝是唯一鲜艳的颜色，无一不满溢祝福。他记得那是出自某人的花园。

　　到他好不容易捱到出院之时，他第一个想去的地方是黑桃国钟钟楼，在他回家放好送来的崭新战袍之后。

　　伴随战袍送来的是阿尔弗雷德一言难尽的样子，道歉的话语在他喉咙里千回百转，最终还是厚着脸皮说了出来。

　　「很抱歉……我不单是指派你去打一场草率的仗，还有……要你作出如此艰难的决择。」

　　他们都知道错过了一个机会。

　　「……没关系，迟早都要选择的。」

　　「其实我已经替你安排好了，营救团所佩戴的枪都用了梅花国的子弹，当时围在Queen身边的全是我事先吩咐的人，大可以夹一份对梅花国不利的口供，甚至替你下杀手。只是没想到你的手会被刺伤，还有他竟然直接背着你逃走，一旦他倒下就会把你摔在地上了……看来是命运安排呢。」阿尔苦笑道。

　　「其实……」王耀抬头问阿尔，「真的有必要，要杀掉Queen吗？他是不可多得的人材，他的才华不但体现在魔法天赋上，还有外交手腕及财政管理上。他……对我们那么重要，你……真的忍心让他死吗？」

　　「不，我不忍心，我怎么会忍心？！」阿尔激动起来，然后恢复严肃，「但是我怎么想都想不到有什么比暗杀Queen更快捷的方法去终结这场内战了，我决不能让黑桃国内耗至亡。失去了Queen，反对改/革的保守派就失去了在皇室的话事权，大大打击了他们的气势，尤其是地位崇高的柯克兰家族，加上民间舆论压力，才能迫使他们真正让步。哼，这还起了杀鸡儆猴的作用，让那群傲慢的贵族知道自己并不是那么神通广大。

　　——王耀，我这是帮助实现亚瑟的梦想啊。没有牺牲，怎能成大事——亚瑟不会责怪你的，因为他比我更明白这个道理。」

　　王耀只是沉默地点点头。

　　阿尔忍不住叹了一口气，续道：「如果你真的不行的话，我让其他人执行那项任务吧。」

　　「不用，就让我来。」这个回应意外地干脆利落。

　　爱是我一生必然遭受的原罪。

　　本想手留玫瑰的余香，殊不知最后却是抹不走的血色。

　　===

　　「我别无选择，」王耀登上钟楼的顶层，站在时钟爷爷的身边；迎面吹来清冷的晚风，听不见人民在钟下悠闲走过的欢笑声，「即使我万分不愿，也不能成为我原谅自己的借口。」

　　看着那有着阳光般的金发，明湖般的绿眸的心上人枉死于命令之下，以他的尸体向神明祈求内战的结束……如果是由他下杀手的话，就得以看到他最后一面，到时可否说出那平生最难说出口的一句话？不是以黑桃Jack的身份，发自内心地承认自己的原罪。

　　「我可怜的孩子，一切安慰的言词于你只是隐痛，但愿最后一切的牺牲都会有最恰当的回报，切勿让自责压垮了你的意志。」

　　

12  
　　除了王耀，其实亚瑟‧柯克兰也来找过时钟爷爷。

　　King的一众改/革派可谓占据了道德高地，当然也抢占了舆论高地，Queen的一众保守派被疯狂抹黑，不但在城中大肆报道他们半真半假的黑/材/料，而且批评者给Queen等贵族们安上乱七八糟的恶意称谓，例如「最该被活活烧死的吸血鬼」、「人如其名的垃圾‧苛刻男」、「穷得只剩下钱的社会败类」等等，令亚瑟非常难受。

　　Queen去跟Jack和谈以尝试突破僵局，不了了之后竟然又被保守派那群人责怪他的「徒劳无功」，说他不够慎重，万一被对家的人暗杀掉怎么办云云，使他烦燥不已，默默连翻好几次白眼都不解气，于是就去时钟爷爷那边诉苦了。

　　「……我太心累了，真想就这样撒手不管，但又不可能，」亚瑟毫无仪态地颓靡在窗边，「我第一次觉得我的三位哥哥太特么机智了，只有我一人傻兮兮地为当Queen而高兴，现在逍遥快活的又是谁？东方古话说得对，『高处不胜寒』！」

　　「……只要你放下执着，放远目光，不要只局限于贵族的既有利益，自然就感受不了『寒意』了。」

　　「哈、哈、哈哈哈……」亚瑟忽地像喝醉了，摇头傻笑起来，「果然大家都视我为目光狭窄、 守财固执的垃圾‧苛刻男了，哈哈哈，阿尔又是，您又是，就连我最亲爱的耀都是，觉得我违背了最初的梦想！我的意见，从来没有人重视过！我自问也是一心一意为了国家好，我很努力地在给那群改/革派一堆暗示让他们去完善他们的改/革计划，结果呢？！我得不到哪怕一点点应有的尊重！试问世间有我这样失败无能的Queen么？！！」

　　「我目光不够长远吗？！」他直接踩在窗框上，挺直胸腔去看一望无际的夜幕下的万家灯火，「我已经拚命向上爬，拚命往远看，这已经高得不得了吧！高得我一旦摔下去就必死无疑的境地了！你们还想我怎么样？！」最后一句是吼出来的，搀杂了沙哑的哭腔，惹人心疼。他身子摇摇晃晃的，如被利刃般的冷风反复割伤，真的快要摔下去似的，时钟爷爷连忙接住这位难得癫狂一回的Queen，「对不起……真是一个傻孩子……」

　　亚瑟低头道谢，抬起头便是一个比哭更难看的露齿一笑，「是我说对不起才对，抱歉打扰到您了。」

　　他自己站直身子，向时钟爷爷道别，转身时又呢喃道：「作为黑桃Queen，没道理连这种压力都受不到吧？……没道理奢望自己会可以一辈子站在他身边吧？」

 

　　13  
　　时光荏苒，黑桃内战一直持续到国庆节前夕。议事厅天天吵架的场景已经沉闷到没有媒体愿意放在头条报导了，梅花国偶尔大大小小的侵扰也不再是新鲜事，Jack奋力抗敌都无法阻止北方土地遭掠夺。

　　黑桃内战爆发至今，将近三年的时间已被挥霍，唯一庆幸的是两派尚存理智，未爆发大规模的武装冲突。似乎只着眼于现在的人们也就把注意力都集中于每年国庆节的大型晚宴上。

　　这场大型晚宴邀请的大多是名流权贵，平民要是想跻身席间，就只能以才华取胜，看看自己的成就足不足够在当晚获皇室授勋了。这也是皇室三人罕有一起出席公开场合的时刻，可惜Jack正在边疆地区忙着收拾战事后的烂摊子，来不及回来出席晚宴。宴客们听后自然而然美言了Jack的辛劳，转身又挂起应酬的笑脸，举起金黄色的香槟与身边的绅士交谈，或伸手邀请某位光彩照人的淑女顺着悠扬的乐曲翩翩起舞。

　　身为贵族的亚瑟在此可谓是得心应手，前一年他还有点兴致与其中一两位明显仰慕着他的千金跳华尔兹，到换舞伴时感受她的纤指留恋于掌心后离去的一剎那，他就忘记了她的模样。今年他站在装潢华丽的大堂高台一角等候King的致辞，手上也拿了一杯珍贵的年份香槟，丰富的白色气泡浮在醇液上好像覆上厚冰的湖。他乐于闻若隐若现的轻盈果香，但不着急去尝。

　　最后弥留唇间的会是怎样的味道？他不好奇，也许是层次不一的酸甜交织。

　　他的视线在觥筹交错之中穿梭，贵妇挽起的发髻，绅士庄重的领结，小提琴微颤的弦线，水晶灯灿烂的光芒，直至大落地窗外特意披上国徽蓝的黑桃国钟钟楼，彷佛都找不到定点。霎时，灯光全暗，一束白光照向来到高台中央的黑桃King，今晚的他身穿隆重的礼服，肩披紫貂皮大衣，王杖上的皇家蓝宝石更显得他气度不凡，相比之下Queen稍有逊色，镶金边的礼服披风连穗带以独属于他的浮雕徽章扣在右胸前，象征着柯克兰家族的狮子与独角兽簇拥着掌管四大元素的四精灵，不过除此之外他的装扮趋于简约，只是安静地在一旁听King致辞。

　　「……我国已成立近千年，一直以来都十分感谢所有国民所作出的杰出贡献，促使我国成为扑克大陆上经济最发达的国家。为了与广大国民公平分享丰裕的经济成果，本王才会敢为天下先，推行了史无前例的体制改/革，但正是因为没有先例，这两年多以来磕磕绊绊的进度很慢，遭遇了不少阻力，幸得有人鼎力支持，给予宝贵的意见，本王才能一步步完善这项改/革计划，详情将不日公布。在此本王特别想感谢两个人，分别是我们的Queen和Jack，Queen虽不属改/革派，但他对于改/革问题理解得十分透彻，每次所提出的质询都是一针见血，更提出不少建议，想必是劳神苦思了一番，帮助本王解决了一系列推行改/革时可能发生的问题。」说到这里King转向Queen，朝他微微鞠躬道：「一直以来辛苦你了，国家能有你这样的Queen是她的福气。」

　　Queen睁大眼睛，显然没想到King会在重要的国宴上公开赞美对派的自己，他连忙朝King回躬，「陛下您太客气了，本人绵力之举不足挂齿。」

　　King浅笑着跟Queen对望一眼，Queen随后若有所思地垂下眉眼，继续听面向公众的King道：「虽然Jack要事在身没来到这里，但亦无碍本王对他衷心的感谢。自他被俘于梅花国且受到不人道对待后，他甫一出院便立即重返岗位，专心处理战事遗留的问题，也没怎么给过自己好好休养过──能拥有如此优秀尽责的Jack来守护这个国家，夫复何求！」

　　全场站立，为Jack响起的鼓掌声不绝于耳。

　　===

　　宴会大堂里的音乐及谈笑声实在是太吵，亚瑟偷偷逃出去露台吹风，就这样呆呆望向处于视野最远方的一群山峦之上的寥寥星点都不知过了多久，他的内心才终于听不见别的噪音。

　　亚瑟无意识地摇晃另一杯新取的香槟，即使知道那细长的酒杯设计出来分明不想让人摇酒，看见香槟上的气泡被晃走，溅落在手背上黏糊糊的，他反而有一种莫名的愉悦感。或许是醉了吧，他的情绪莫名其妙、不受控制，虽然他很清楚，真正让人醉倒的，怎会是这酸酸甜甜的有色水？

　　「这香槟可能比殿下您还要老，就这样糟蹋它？」一道陌生的、饱含笑意的温润女声在亚瑟身后冒起，亚瑟转头去看，凭她铂金色的头发半披于肩，高挺的鼻梁衬得她蓝灰色的眼睛深邃不已，还有比自己更白的肤色，他猜这位搭讪的姑娘应该来自北方梅花国，但听她无可挑剔的口音，又好像是本地人。亚瑟直接转过身来，反问道，「小姐您知道这香槟是什么名堂吗？」

　　「呃…不好意思，其实我对香槟认识很少，我那边比较喜欢喝伏特加，」姑娘礼貌地笑着道，「不过，既然是出现在这种重要场合，我想肯定来头不小吧。」

　　果然如此，亚瑟心中暗道，再仔细地打量她一番，脑海模模糊糊略过一些画面，是一抹金发中的嫣红。他才发现眼前的姑娘曾是他的舞伴，当时阿尔叫自己别当边缘人，于是被塞进了舞池，跟几位小姐转了几个圈，唯独记得她发髻上戴了东方独有的红梅步摇，垂珠随着舞步轻晃，戴在西方淑女上竟没什么违和感，此刻再次吸引了他。

　　「不经一番寒彻骨，怎得梅花扑鼻香……」亚瑟下意识地说出这句东方古语。

　　姑娘惊叹而疑惑地望向亚瑟，他立即挥手解释，「抱歉，这是我一位来自东方的好朋友教我的，看见您的发钗就想起这句话，请别介意。」

　　「没关系。没想到殿下您是懂得华语的，果真是多才多艺呢。」姑娘笑靥如花，「我家在华城（黑桃国北面的贸易中心，多是华人聚居）做生意，耳濡目染之下也就学会了华语，在这里听见您说感觉很亲切。」

　　「谢谢，我也是耳濡目染啦，」亚瑟不自觉也挂起了笑容。

　　姑娘点点头，接着捻起她高领晚礼裙的裙摆朝亚瑟行了一个屈膝礼，「我是塞琳娜‧菲茨杰拉德，与殿下相见是我的荣幸──不好意思，我竟然忘了自我介绍，失礼之处，还请您原谅。」

　　亚瑟执起塞琳娜以丝质长手套包裹的手行吻手礼回礼，「幸会，菲茨杰拉德小姐。」

　　菲茨杰拉德是从梅花国移民过来的家族，是华城的大商家，据说与梅花皇室有关系──亚瑟快速提醒自己一下。「其实你不用过于拘谨的，这里又没有其他人，而且我看我们年龄也差不多。菲茨杰拉德小姐也是从事贸易吗？」

　　「不是，我现在在方块国修读剧戏系，无意做生意，家里还有哥哥可以继承家业。……我认为透过演戏，才可以呈现最真实的自我。」塞琳娜垂眸，长长翘起的浅金睫毛被照得近乎透明，好像栖息了一只失落的蝴蝶。

　　「有道理。人生如戏，戏如人生，活在现实有时反而更不了解自己。」亚瑟倚在露台石栏上，轻轻叹了一口气。

　　「……我不知道殿下是不是仍烦恼着改/革问题，也帮不上什么忙，但听见您所说的东方古语后，我想起有位诗人曾说『冬天都来了，春天还会远吗？』──我想，船到桥头自然直，殿下不必过分操心，即使错过了梅花，但也终将会迎来百花盛放的时刻。」塞琳娜转头鼓励亚瑟道，那安心的微笑让他猛然想起另一个人。

　　亚瑟的眼底绽放出久违的笑意，「我发现跟你还挺投契嘛，跟你聊天让我真的很开心。这里始终太吵了，反正烟花汇演很快就开始了，我带你去别的地方欣赏吧。」不容对方婉拒，他又说：「还有，真的，不要对我用敬语──

　　「叫我亚瑟。」

　　

　　一个轻巧的响指后，亚瑟和塞琳娜就被瞬移至隐秘的皇家花园里。只有凉亭里燃点起不灭的油灯，灌木丛都躲进夜幕之中，黑暗的湖面平静不起一丝涟漪。

　　「殿…亚瑟，」塞琳娜在亚瑟不满的目光中连忙改口，直呼Queen其名总觉得无礼，「在露台上观看不是更好吗？站高点可以看远点。」

　　「都是高楼大厦，能看多远？倒不如低头看，」亚瑟指了指湖面，「这里有一块完美的镜子。……无论湖下是不是暗藏波澜，该倒映出来的都是如实倒映出来的。」

　　塞琳娜暗地里听见了亚瑟的自言自语，瞳孔猛地缩小。

　　糟了，难道他发现了是我？！「塞琳娜」，不，是披上其仿真面皮的王耀暗想，亚瑟的一眼彷佛能看穿他的灵魂，那不见天日的、自顾自骚/动的矛盾内心都暴露无遗。

　　「在想什么呢你，还不坐下？」亚瑟早已挑好可以舒服地看清湖面的位置坐下，见「塞琳娜」慌慌张张地准备坐下，便默默挪去左边，让她去坐被坐暖的那块草地上。

　　「塞琳娜」的双手端庄地交迭在前面，指尖却忍不住不安地刺向自己的掌心，即使隔了一层布，圆圆的指甲都要使劲地刺进去，不在掌心留下月牙印便不住手的模样，亚瑟都一一看在眼内，更加肯定自己的猜测没错了。

　　只有他会这样，宁愿伤害自己、压抑自己都不想暴露出自己所谓的懦弱……

　　其实，这才是真正的懦弱吧？ 

　　烟花汇演开始了，来来去去就那几个花样，王耀情愿把注意力都放在湖面所倒映的朵朵发光的花儿，而忽视身边人渐渐贴近耳边的轻缓呼吸，忽视那人轻轻摩挲手背的温暖体温，忽视自己面颊的灼热被完全困于微凉的面具之下，来回翻滚好比沸腾的湖水，汹涌的浪潮冲击着理智的大坝。

　　今晚的亚瑟是意外的代名词，他的言行完全出乎王耀的意料之外，越发放肆起来。他又突然拉起「塞琳娜」的手站起来，跟「她」说：「通常在烟花汇演的中后段，我们会来一个Last Dance，舞名是Retrouvailles*，重逢的意思，并不是所有的离别都意味着失去。」又一对烟花在亚瑟的身后爆开，就好像在他的背部长了一双七彩的翅膀，「我衷心盼望着跟你久别重违的一刻，……菲茨杰拉德小姐。」

　　不，我不是什么塞琳娜·菲茨杰拉德！我才不是！王耀发现自己的情绪越来越脱离控制了，心里任性的声音一直叫嚷着、哀求着：求求你，亚瑟，叫回我的名字吧，你可以叫回我「耀」吗？就像我们曾经约定好的──

　　坦诚相待。

　　完美伪装的王耀正在亚瑟举起的左手下优雅地转了一个圈，拉开距离后又被对方拉回去环住腰部一同摇曳。没有音乐，只有烟花的爆炸声勉强打个拍子，依靠着彼此的他们遵从着心中无声奏起的旋律起舞。

　　这是他们一生中最为享受的时刻，即使只是逢场作戏。天知道谁人是假戏真做。

　　王耀数着时间，知道自己必须尽快下手。明日之前，Queen注定要死，让King以此事为契机与保守派谈判并对付梅花国。他的束腰丝带底下藏了一把细长的匕首，涂上梅花国研发的神经毒剂，捅不死也得毒死；蓬松的裙子也特意做了一个秘密缺口，方便他伸入抽出右大腿的枪带上别着的手枪，早已装上消音器并使用同样来自梅花国的子弹。到下一次两人紧靠的一瞬间，王耀就要结束这一切。

　　用哪样武器好呢？使用手枪便不会在手上留下杀人的触感──于是王耀果断拔出匕首准备。

　　料不到亚瑟‧柯克兰在下一秒蓦地将自己紧拥于怀中，全然不在乎那把匕首狠狠地贯穿他的右腹，任凭加速的心跳将神经毒剂须臾间蔓延至四肢百骸。痛苦的闷哼全被堵在他的初吻里。

　　诧异的蝴蝶惊慌地颤动了一下，王耀睁大的眼睛同时洒满了绚烂的烟花及其浑浊的灰烬。

　　「耀，我知道是你。」果然什么都瞒不过他。

　　王耀本能性从这个糟糕的吻中挣脱开来，徒手撕烂自己那该死的假唇，黏在唇纹的一点残余物都要统统抠走，即使充斥浓浓的血腥味，他也抓住亚瑟那一下子以为被嫌弃而收回的手，无比热烈地吻上他的心上人。被牵连中毒什么的，他都无所畏惧。

　　汹涌的浪潮终将二人深深淹没，从谁的唇间尝到微咸的涩味；灵魂兀自为爱情燃烧，唯一一次。

　　这是两个人第一个吻，也是最后一个吻。

　　亚瑟的手不久缓缓滑落，膝盖也软了下来，王耀只能顺势把他躺在他腿/间，抱住他的头。想牢牢记住他的最后一面，视线却快速模糊起来。

　　「亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟……」王耀顿时丧失了言语能力，除了疯狂呼唤他的名字，什么都说不出来；亚瑟费力举起手，他立即去接，把脸颊都埋进他开始失温的手心里。

　　亚瑟气若游丝，努力维持脸上极其虚弱的微笑，「……做得好，耀……记得善后……」

　　他嘴唇微张，涣散的瞳孔紧盯着他的眼睛，似乎还想说些什么，但为时已晚。

　　黑桃国钟响起正十二声钟声，灰姑娘的魔法已经到了极限，舞会的一切都变成了泡影。

　　他与他的一切一切，都黯然消逝。

　　王耀用手死死捂住口，趴在地上扼住凄厉的嚎啕，眼泪早已决堤。

　　

14  
　　计划顺利实行。

　　塞琳娜‧菲茨杰拉德这一位早被查证是梅花国间/谍的「行凶者」，纵使拒绝认罪，坚称自己当时根本不在场，众多目击Queen与其在露台聊天并离开的人证及她的前料就足以置她于死地，同时她的家族也被揭发暗中向梅花皇室提供机/密/情/报，牵连甚广，自然逃不过满/门/抄/斩的结局，给梅花国情/报组织一个下马威。黑桃国扬言要为死去的Queen及早前受虐的Jack报仇，而梅花国当然否认派人杀害Queen的指控，两国关系达到剑拔弩张的程度。『保守派一夜之间便失去了主持大局的Queen，势力大挫，又抵抗不住King最新一份巨细无遗的改/革计划书使其民心尽收的大好优势，无奈之下唯有屈服让步，Queen所属的柯克兰家族率先出面和谈，其他贵族也纷纷效法，直至敲定所有的改/革细节，全面推行，黑桃国持续三年的内战才正正式式划上圆满的句号。』

　　改/革的具体成效有待时间见证，但至少阿尔成功替亚瑟踏出梦想的第一步了。

　　Queen的葬礼于国庆后的第三日举行。他的灵柩披上黑桃国国旗，缓缓被架入皇家坟场，然后入土为安，立好墓碑。领头注视全程的King竖起王杖的手不住颤抖，Jack率领皇家骑士团鸣枪敬礼，最后则低头让帽檐遮住自己的表情。待所有人都散去，只余下阿尔弗雷德和王耀为亚瑟留下来时，一路上沉默善忍的王耀好像依然脱不去Jack的面具。

　　阿尔心中愧疚万分，自他发出那项命令后每晚都睡不安稳，梦中经常出现当年说着英雄般伟大梦想的亚瑟。忍痛尚可眠，施痛不可眠*，他想，那些睡不了的时光就用来好好思考改/革的前路吧，这是他唯一可做的「赎罪」。

　　「……对不起。」他永远亏欠了他们。

　　「不，作为King，您不需要跟Jack道歉。」

　　「……王耀，你不要这样子，我很担心你……这里只有我们俩，想哭就哭吧。」

　　「不，我早已没有资格为他流泪。我是杀死亚瑟的真正凶手，」王耀继续低着头，琥珀色的眼睛映不进半点阳光，「我所犯的罪，永远得不到他的宽恕。」

　　「怎么会…？亚瑟现在是进入轮回，下辈子你们仍然会重逢的。」阿尔疑惑道。

　　没错，一旦被黑桃国钟选为领导层，直至下一个命中注定的继承人受认可之前，KQJ都会轮回转生，生长到一定年龄便会停止生理上的生长，保持同一外貌，某程度上算是长生不老。然而，KQ的记忆会随之消去，而J会继承记忆，且生长较快，因为国可一日无君，尚有官僚支撑行政外交，但万万不能一日无军，任人鱼肉；这样的话，则可在重练体能技能后迅速掌握军事形势，投入战场。

　　「他到时再也不会记得我杀过他，毫无怨恨又何来『宽恕』这回事呢？无怨的恕，不过是自欺欺人罢了。*」话末他自嘲地笑出声来，神情怎么看都是落寞的。

　　阿尔哑口无言，盯着墓碑上的亚瑟遗照，下面摆放的白花圈飘来淡雅的芳香（再过几天就会秘密换成一个公式化的「黑桃历任Queen之墓」）。他只这样睁大眼睛地盯着，彷佛要牢牢记住，良久才干巴巴地说：「他要恨也应该是恨我。」

　　King当着Jack的面向已故Queen的墓碑严肃承诺道：「我发誓，我这辈子会尽力创造一个和平繁荣的黑桃国，一个团结一心的黑桃国，……自此谁也不必怀疑谁，谁也不必背叛谁。」

　　王耀听后会心一笑，「这不就是所谓的乌扥邦吗？……但我想相信你，相信这个美好的未来终会到来。」

　　阿尔紧皱的眉头慢慢舒展开来，一瞬间感觉自己受到了救赎，感动不已的他像个三岁小孩子般用力点头：「嗯！我会更加努力的！」

　　「说错了喔，是我们一起努力才对！」

　　亚瑟，你看清楚琥珀中的腐尸了吗？曾经是一朵蒲公英种子的它被大石压垮于湖底，但愿它可以成为下一朵蒲公英种子的护泥。

　　

15  
　　坐在钟楼地板上听着时钟爷爷漫长的叙述，小王后不知不觉间听到出神，连时钟爷爷何时结束叙述并神情复杂地望着自己都毫不察觉。直至时钟爷爷低沉的嗓音把小王后拉回现实，他才发觉自己一直沉浸在这无由来的悲伤。

　　「小王后，你还好吗？」

　　「啊，没事，」小王后端正坐姿，以礼貌的微笑收拾好表情道，「……这真是一个很大的秘密呢，时钟爷爷果然什么都知道嘛。」

　　时钟爷爷摇摇头，语重心长道：「旁观者最多只能预测走势，只有局中人才知道自己真正想要什么。牺牲什么来换取什么是否划算，我也不敢妄下定论。」今天是小王后见过他叹气最多的一天。

　　「如果你是……不对，」时钟爷爷自己否定自己道，「小王后，你觉得他们处理得好吗？」

　　「处理得好」的定义是什么……小王后暗自腹诽，口头上给出了一个稍微出乎时钟爷爷意料的答复：「我想，至少他们都尽了力做他们能做的事儿，结果出来也真的让我国朝着正确的方向发展。虽然King的计划完全不完美，随时得不偿失，但现在责怪又有何意义？每个人生来就是不完美，一份完全解决现今问题且不会衍生新问题的完美方案是不存在的。唯有大家互相扶持，集思广益，才能把不完美拼砌成所谓的完美。」

　　小王后沉思了一会儿，续道：「我知道您本身想问什么。老实说，听见您口中关于前世的我的故事后，我心里意外地很平静，仅仅有点难受，三个人最后无法共同为黑桃国效忠至死。死有轻如鸿毛，重如泰山，有些话或许到死都没说得出来，但没关系，彼此相信彼此便好，并不是只有言语才会变成言语的。

　　即使千错万错，都已经过了，不是吗？」

　　午后六时的暮霞烂漫在亚瑟明湖般碧绿的眼睛里，竟如晨光般动人。时钟爷爷放下心来，小男孩彷佛一下子成长了不少──不，是因为他仍是那懂事的亚瑟‧柯克兰。

　　「梆梆梆」，此时响起三声整齐的敲门声。有一位黑发青年穿过敞开的木门，走到时钟爷爷的面前取下插了孔雀翎羽的紫帽，弯腰敬礼道：「抱歉打扰了您，劳烦您照顾我们偷跑出去玩的小王后真是过意不去。」他面不改色地把准备躲在时钟爷爷身后的小王后揪到身边来，「请容许我把他带回去。」

　　时钟爷爷点头，笑着跟依依不舍的小王后挥手道别，看一大一小的身影手牵手消失在木楼梯的转角。

　　  
　　「吶，耀哥哥，你生气了吗？」小王后看着Jack头也不转走在前方的背影，忽然有点害怕起来。

　　Jack停下脚步，转身蹲在小王后的面前，装作气鼓鼓的样子：「当然生气啦，亚蒂你不交代一声就自己跑出去。我去了很多地方都找不到你，真是急死我了，要是丢失了你我可怎么办呢？」

　　「……对不起。」小王后嚅嗫道。

　　「算了，找到你就好。」王耀习惯性摸了摸亚蒂的头，不禁莞尔，然后起身向他伸出右手，「走吧，很快就可以回家了。」

　　亚蒂的左手乖巧地握住王耀的尾指，两人在夕阳下拉出长长的平行影子。

　　王耀走着走着又问亚蒂，「瞧你跟时钟爷爷聊了挺久，是聊到什么有趣的故事吗？」

　　「……那故事一点儿都不美好，我听一次就不想听第二次了。」

　　「是吗？那就忘记它吧，」王耀眨了眨眼睛，希望路长些再长些的渺小奢望已经如烟消散，只想活在当下。

　　──相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：  
> 1\. 联合训练内容，改梗自皇家基尔着的《【焰钢】蓝狮》  
> 2\. 北面布里格斯要塞是钢炼FA里的城市，才不是这麽轻易被人攻陷呢XD  
> 3\. RetrouvailLЕS是法语，意思是the joy of finding someone after a long separation，不是舞名XDD  
> 4\. 「忍痛尚可眠，施痛不可眠」来自钢炼03  
> 5\. 「……无怨的恕……」这一段改写自鲁迅先生的《风筝》中的一段
> 
> 感谢你看到最后ww 比小心心❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
